My Future Opponent
by Luster Cross
Summary: After a not so satisfying win at a local beyblading tournament, Bitna Shien only thought about her next round opponent. After watching the next match, her brown colored eyes noticed a particular raven haired blader with two dog puppets on his hands. What will happen the next day afterwards? KensukeXOC pairing. Rated K.


_"Do you know how many girls even pick up a beyblade Bitna?" wondered Eunjoo._

 _Taeyeon stated, "You know that Beyblade is a predominately a male sport Bitna. No one would ever take a girl serious in the dish."_

 _I frowned as my sisters as they continued watching me practicing with my beyblade alone. To be honest, I really never gave it much thought about Beyblade being a sport that boys her age would have an interest in. Plus I had seen Shinju practicing with Mamoru with their own beyblades in the park recently. Bestial Balaur and I had much work to do if the two of us wanted to get stronger. Mother was fine with me beyblading of course and she thought that it was possible for me become a top rank blader. My sisters on the other hand thought that I was just joking around. I sighed to myself as I picked up Balaur once more from the small dish._

 _Another shot was worth it and placed my beyblade back into the launcher once more. Practicing alone wasn't always that fun, but then again I wanted to get stronger as a blader. Like my mother had told me several times, I needed to have the time and the dedication to train if I wanted to be one of the best bladers. My mother watched me as a crouched down so I could attempt at another launch. I had to figure out what kind of stance to have if I wanted to launch my beyblade perfectly. My older sisters didn't think much about it considering they weren't as interested in Beyblade as I was. Once more with a little bit more effort, I launched Bestial Balaur towards the dish once more. My brown colored shifted over as I watched Balaur circling around the small beydish. Again I never enjoyed the fact that I always had to train by myself. If Eunjoo or Taeyeon were also interested, one of them would've been a bit more supporting._

 _I sighed myself for the moment until I felt a hand on my shoulder all of sudden. My head shifted slowly towards the right and those chocolate brown colored eyes widen as I saw who was there. Shinju stood there right next to me alongside her older brother Mamoru. From a distance, Mrs. Mashiro and my mother looked over at us and there were smiles on their faces. To be completely honest about it, I thought about Mamoru and Shinju during those times when I practiced alone. The times that I had seen them practice with their beyblades seemed to motivate me to practice even harder as a blader. I was so used to practicing on my own with Bestial Balaur, but seeing both Mamoru and Shinju made me feel at ease._

 _"So are you ready to train Bitna?" asked Shinju._

 _I caught Bestial Balaur into my head and replied, "Sure thing Shinju."_

* * *

She smiled to herself as she careful watched her opponent's beyblade made several failed attempts to attack the seemingly bulky stamina type beyblade. It was only the third round of one of the local tournaments that the WBBA held at the assembly hall of the BeyMall. Bitna watched silently as her Stamina-type beyblade spun there. Shinju and Mamoru stood there as they watched the match between the two bladers. Standing right next to the two Mashiro siblings were the Shien Twins, Taeyeon and Eunjoo. Both girls watched as their sister does not say or do anything to command her beyblade. The calm demeanor that the eleven year old had seemed to impress both twin sisters.

Eunjoo commented, "Now I see why Bitna enjoys the sport of Beyblade. Seeing how she battles on the dish and the time she takes to just to train with her beyblade. She is extremely dedicated to the sport as she always strives to be the best."

"Exactly and she would often train with Shinju and I at the park after school whenever she didn't have a ballet lesson," replied Mamoru.

Eleven year old Bitna Shien felt confident that she was going to take the second battle with such ease. Watching Bestial Balaur wearing out the Balance-type beyblade wasn't a problem as the Korean blader noticed how her opponent utilized their beyblade. Within the next seven seconds, the midnight blue and yellow colored beyblade stopped spinning close by the center of dish. Cheers roared as a triumphant smile curled from the raven-tressed blader's face. Bitna wasn't surprised that she managed to snag another 2-0 win through simple spin finishes. Her opponent glared directly at the Bestial Balaur wielder as she caught her beyblade into her hand. She simply smiled as she saw Bestial Balaur from how she held her beyblade.

From there, the eleven year old Korean girl walked away from the dish as the next match was about to commence. Even though she had been winning some of the tournaments, Bitna knew that bladers like Shinju were quite difficult to deal with. Yes she had battled bladers who have used Balanced-typed before, but a vast majority of them don't seem to know how to utilize them properly. It made the battles predictable, but either way a win was a win under her book. She walked towards where her twin sisters and the Mashiro Siblings stood moments later. Smiles and huge grins appeared on their faces and Bitna watched as Eunjoo pulled her into a warm embrace.

"You were amazing out there Bitna. I know mom would have been proud of you of your accomplishment," commented Eunjoo.

Bitna said in an unenthusiastic tone, "Yeah I guess."

A frown formed from the younger sister's face as she pulled away from her older sister's embrace. The Bestial Balaur wielder didn't want another easy and predictable win under her belt. Yes there was a pleasure of winning that most bladers feel satisfied about, but Bitna didn't feel the same way. It felt repetitive and dull just winning all of the time. Ironically she had the motivation to win all her matches and losing wasn't an option. Her brown colored eyes watched over the next two bladers that were going to be battling next. Like usual, whoever wins this match was going to be her opponent for the next round. Taeyeon and Eunjoo noticed the unsatisfied expression on their younger sister's face.

As the two bladers approached the dish, the blader on the left side seemed to feel a bit tense about the match, but there was a focused expression on his face. The emerald eyed blader that stood on the left side of the dish didn't say much to his opponent. His opponent towards the right side of the dish saw how quiet the other blader was. A confident smile curled up immediately as he thought about how easy this match. Bitna watched as the two bladers readied their launchers towards the dish. Those mocha colored eyes shifted over towards the blader on the left as she watched him. That frown that used to be on her face turned into a slight smile all of the sudden. She wasn't sure what caused her to make her smile this time. Maybe there was a possibility that she might actually have an opponent that would be more of a challenge for her.

As he launched Kaiser Kerbeus towards the center of dish, those vibrant green color eyed watched at the attack-type beyblade tried to attack the green colored beyblade with such ease. Kensuke lips curled into a confident grin as he saw that his opponent's attacks were unaffected by Kerbeus's strong defense.

"You must be some idiot to think straightforward would work," commented the blue puppet on the right.

The brown puppet on the left said, "It's the truth."

Kensuke's opponent felt confused as he noticed that the puppets were talking to him rather than the blader. Bitna smiled as she continued focusing her eyes towards Kensuke. Kaiser Kerbeus was definitely an interesting beyblade to battle against especially when he was likely going to be her next opponent. Even though that the match wasn't over yet, the Bestial Balaur user had some faith for the raven-tressed blader.

"Burst Finish! With a score of 2-0, Kensuke Midorikawa wins the match" exclaimed the referee."

As the bright green spun around the dish, a smile appeared Kensuke's face as she watched Kaiser Kerbeus spin around the small beydish. He felt excited that he was able to move onto to the next round of the local tournament. Despite that nervous feeling he had initially, the Kaiser Kerbeus wielder saw how arrogant and cocky his opponent was during the entire match. He never expected a burst finish would give him a victory so quickly. As he picked up the small green colored beyblade from the dish, those vibrant green colored eyes looked over at the black haired girl that stood with small group of people right next to her. His next opponent utilized a stamina-type beyblade that knew how to wear out its opponents' beyblades before attacking at the right moment.

 _"Bitna Shien and Bestial Balaur… She is next opponent and I don't know if I will be able to last longer in this tournament. The last three matches have been easy since my opponents used attack-type beyblades during their matches. This time I will being dealing with an opponent who uses a stamina-type beyblade,"_ said Kensuke in his thoughts.

A day has passed since third round of the tournament has came to a conclusion. With a two day break before the fourth round matches, Bitna watched as Bestial Balaur attacked Sensory Sol. She felt grateful that Shinju had the time to help her train before the next round of the tournament. As Shinju commanded the balance-type beyblade to attack the spinning stamina-type beyblade. As the white and vermilion colored beyblade attacked the purple colored beyblade, Bestial Balaur stood their place as it spun there without any problems. Bitna saw how the Sensory Sol user commanded the beyblade to attack instead of defending itself. Putting Shinju in such a bad situation wasn't her intention, but it was a good way to train for the time being.

Even though Shinju's beyblade is a balance-type beyblade, it possesses the best qualities of a defense-type beyblade. That made the practice battle much more interesting for Bitna of course. As the battle continued between the two female bladers, those dark coffee brown colored eyes of Bitna's shifted over more towards the left as he noticed a familiar person just sitting by the grass. For a quick instant, the eleven year old Korean blader yelled softly as Bestial Balaur flew right by her. At that moment, Bitna ducked to avoid contact from the flying beyblade. As the purple and charcoal black colored beyblade landing on the concrete ground, Shinju sighed to herself as she looked over at Bitna. The eleven year old preteen stood up once more before she looked at Shinju, who seemed to be slightly irritated.

"Did I just get distracted?" asked Bitna.

Shinju replied, "Yes and I really think that is an issue for you as a blader. You almost lost your battles because you easily can get distracted"

The Bestial Balaur wielder sighed as she picked up her beyblade from the ground. She didn't say a word to her childhood friend and walked away from her. Despite the fact that it was a practice battle, Bitna had an issue in regards of losing her matches. The Sensory Sol wielder thought that her Korean friend wanted to vent out her anger in peace. As she picked up Sensory Sol from her dish, her brown colored eyes looked over at her friend looking over at a familiar face. It was Kensuke Midorikawa, Bitna's opponent for the fourth round of the tournament they were participating in. Shinju smile lightly to herself before taking her leave. Training always felt exhausting and she felt like a warm bath would do it for her.

As for Bitna, the eleven year old girl wasn't sure about approaching towards him. She usually saw him the school gym along with Valt and his siblings, Rantarou, and most recently Daina. He was the school's Beyblade Club, which she has heard about through Shinju. She told her that she wasn't sure if joining the Bey Club was for her. Bitna even recalled Rising Rangaruk user even asking her to join, but she also said that she wasn't sure. She couldn't believe that the blader she was going up against was from the same school she went to. It felt strange that she couldn't recognize him the day before until now. As Kensuke stood up, he looked around and noticed the black haired girl standing there.

The blue puppet on the right yelled, "Why are you here!"

"I was heading off home since I have been training all day," replied Bitna.

Ker said, "That doesn't mean that you have to eavesdrop you know."

Bitna felt uncertain about how to respond back to a dog puppet. The Bestial Balaur wielder thought about approaching Kensuke and introducing herself him properly. She wasn't sure how she has gotten into a situation which involves someone who is technically shy in general but uses his puppets as a his way of expressing his feelings. Ker, the blue dog puppet on the right hand was very crude and rough looking. Bitna saw how he acted towards her, in which simply rude and aggressive towards her. Beus was the brown dog puppet on the left hand. She recognized the two dog puppets during Kensuke's battle yesterday. The moment felt strange for Bitna until Kensuke immediately walked way from her without saying a word. A frown formed from her face as she thought about the way she approached Kensuke.

 _"Why did I do that for?"_ asked Bitna in her thoughts.

* * *

 **This ends this short introduction one-shot for Bitna Shien. Sorry if this took me some time because I have been working on other projects and I am glad that I managed to get this finished. Sorry if this was quite a short one-shot. Well for now, read and review.**


End file.
